Cliché Magique
by Mindy73
Summary: TRADUCTION de "Magically Clichéd" de Sharpsword : Le premier baiser de Sirius .


_J'ai décidé de traduire ce one-shoot Sirius/Lily car je trouve qu'il n'y en pas assez sur ce couple en français . Néanmoins , je reste une fan incontestée du couple James/Lily – après tout sans lui , il n'y aurait pas notre Harry international ! Mais je voulais voir ce que donnait le couple SBxLE … Alors vu que c'est ma première traduction , n'hésitez pas à laissez des critiques si il le faut , pour que je puisse me perfectionner à l'avenir !_

_Bonne lecture , Mindy73_

* * *

**Salut , mes amours ! Oui , j'ai écris ce one-shoot plutôt que le second chapitre de ma fiction « And So It Happened » mais j'avais vraiment la flemme . A tous ceux qui ne savent pas de quoi je parle , lisez ma fiction « And So It Happened » !**

**Bon , j'ai toujours détesté quand les gens écrivent sur comment Sirius est devenu un playboy . Et je me suis toujours demandée comment a été son premier baiser .**

**Et voilà ! C'est venu comme ça ! Je ne peux pas le faire drôle , mais j'espère que c'est bien et que ça vous fera sourire . Et aussi , rafraîchissant ?**

**Si vous n'aimez pas , dites-moi pourquoi . S'il vous plaît . J'apprécierais beaucoup . Aussi , pardonnez-moi si il y a des erreurs , si vous en trouvez . Je l'ai relu et je suis vraiment sûre que ce soit parfait , mais , hé , je pourrais avoir négligé quelque chose .**

**Enfin , je ne suis pas J.(Dieu merci!) , et donc ne possèdent aucun de ces personnages ou de la saga Harry Potter .**

**Que la lecture commence ! **

**Sharpsword**

« Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? Bien ! Allez-y ! » cria le Professeur Warwill avec ravissement .

L'ensemble des troisième année devant lui se mit en route docilement , désireux de plaire complètement à leur fol professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal . Il avait – pour leur examen de fin d'année – décidé de mettre en équipe de deux ses élèves et de leur faire passer un labyrinthe/course à obstacles . Chaque élève devait être lié à son partenaire par un élastique blanc autour de la ceinture pendant qu'il luttait contre des Kappas, des Strangulots , des Goules , des Epouvantards , et des Lutins en colère . Aussi , y avait-il des hurlements sortant des portes de contrôles . Si les deux élèves classaient correctement le hurlement comme celui d'un chien ou celui d'un loup-garou , ils avaient les points bonus . Ce loup-garou serait du gâteau pour quatre élèves .

Bien-sûr , trois de ces élèves seulement le sauraient car le dernier élève le leur aurait dit il y a des lustres . Le hurlement du loup-garou sanguinaire s'entend plus qu'il ne se voit . Mais tout le monde sait de qui je parle . Que serait une histoire sans les Maraudeurs – Remus Lupin , Sirius Black , James Potter et Peter Pettigrow - de toute manière ? Mais James , Sirius et Peter étaient toujours enclin à faire des fautes avec leur identification des hurlements . Remus , de son côté , pensait que ce labyrinthe était trop facile à faire . Des Strangulots et des Epouvantards ? C'était censé être un _examen_ ?

Tout le monde avaient été assez excité au sujet de cet examen ( lequel était tenu à l'extérieur , sur les pelouses ) , avant , à savoir que le Professeur Warwill les avait forcé à se mettre en pair d'une fille et d'un garçon . Mais ils étaient toujours autorisés à choisir leur partenaires . A condition qu'il soit du sexe opposé , bien-sûr . Cette annonce causa une certaine consternation parmi les élèves en attente . Les matures , les filles de treize-ans ( ou du moins c'est ce qu'elles pensaient ) étaient sures que les garçons voudraient prendre le contrôle de tout . Parmi eux , Sirius glissa à travers la foule et attrapa le coude de Lily Evans . Elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de son année et serait la plus demandée comme partenaire ( et _était_ la plus demandée pour de nombreuses autres choses … pour combler le poste de petite amie , par exemple ) . Dieu lui vienne en aide si il avait comme partenaire Mary McDonald . Une fille mignonne , mais elle était épouvantable en tout sauf en Soin aux Créatures Magiques . Et qui se souciait des Botrucs ?

Remettant sa magnifique chevelure rouge sombre derrière son épaule , Lily foudroya Sirius du regard et arracha son coude de son toucher , réarrangeant sa robe .

« _Quoi_ Black ? » siffla Lily , son mépris pour lui pleinement dévoilé . Elle n'avait jamais aimé Sirius . Lui et le reste des Maraudeur . Soit , Remus était cool .Les autres étaient juste trop odieux . Excepté Peter . Il était plus agaçant . Soit , tous ( en particulier Sirius ) étaient extrêmement chauds (sauf Peter ) ; elle n'avait vraiment aucun temps à leur accorder aujourd'hui .

Bien conscient de ses pensées ( surtout la dernière ) , Sirius plaça ses mots correctement .

« Veux-tu être ma partenaire , Lily ? Regardes , tu es la plus intelligente et la fille la plus agréable ( pour ne pas dire l'une des plus belles ) de notre année , et je pensais qu'on pourrait être partenaires . S'il-te-plait ? » demanda Sirius , souriant gentiment . Après réflexion , il secoua ses cheveux et lui tint la main de nouveau . Plus doucement , comme un gentleman tient une lady . Comme son père lui avait montré . Il était peut-être agaçant , mais il avait de belles manières et savait exactement comment faire pour charmer les gens depuis les genoux de sa mère.

Lily était prise de court . Ce n'était pas le charme , Sirius avait réfléchi à _ça_ plus tôt , convaincu qu'avec son regard ( et ses neurones ) et sa beauté , ils 'devaient être' . Cette idée se dissipa très vite quand il réalisa qu'elle n'était juste pas intéressée . Non , ce n'était pas le fait qu'il tenait sa main . Il tenait sa main légèrement … comme si sa main était de porcelaine et facilement cassable . Mais son esprit se mit immédiatement au travail . Son meilleur ami , Severus Rogue était le partenaire de quelqu'un d'autre , une Serpentarde attribuée par le Professeur , elle ne voulait pas échouer et les Maraudeurs étaient les garçons les plus doués de son année . Excepté Peter . En fait , James et Sirius étaient les meilleurs de leur année , après Remus et quelques fois Frank Longdubat ( un autre Gryffondor ) , ensuite elle et Alice Prewett ( Gryffondor , bien-sûr ) . Sauf en Enchantements . En Enchantements , Lily était toujours , _toujours_ au sommet . Mais de toutes manières , en pesant les chances … « Ok , Black . Sirius . Gagnons cette chose ! »

Sirius ricana et leva sa main comme si elle avait gagné quelque chose . « Oui , mad'am ! On va montrer à tout le monde qui sont les meilleurs ! »

Um … Un peu trop compétitif ?

« Hah ! Je savais qu'on gagnerais ! » jubila Sirius , agrippant encore la main de Lily . Elle ria et cria , « Alors je l'ai fait ! C'était trop facile ! ». Au devant du labyrinthe , ils pouvaient entendre les autres . Ils réalisèrent soudainement qu'ils étaient toujours attachés ensemble par l'élastique , et l'élastique ne permettait généralement pas beaucoup d'espace entre deux personnes attachés ensemble . Levant les yeux , Lily regarda dans les yeux gris foncé de Sirius pendant une seconde et y aperçut le reflet des siens , d'un vert éclatant . Soudain , il y eu un grand cri de joie provenant d'une paire de partenaires sortant du labyrinthe (James et Alice?) , ce qui provoqua la perte d'équilibre de Sirius et Lily , ils basculèrent chacun de leur côtés et cassèrent l'élastique en deux . Ils se regardèrent , les cheveux de Sirius était tout ébouriffés et ceux de Lily lui collaient aux lèvres . Ou sur son rouge à lèvres . Quel qu'il soit . Ils éclatèrent de rire . Pendant qu'il riait , Sirius se releva et aida Lily à en faire de même . Elle lui tendit la main ( et il la prit comme si il pensait qu'elle était …quelqu'un de précieux ). Sev' ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir comme ça . Quand Sirius la tira en arrière , elle trébucha sur un morceau d'élastique et tomba dans ses bras .

Excusez-moi , mais est-ce que l'univers _essayait_ de leur faire faire quelque chose ? L'élastique du Professeur Warwill , sa prise sur son bras , leur regard et maintenant le cliché du tombe-dans-les-bras . Et quelque chose _devait_ arriver ( pause pendant que l'équipe d'administration qui avaient rendu les évènements surdimensionnés clichés dansaient la conga ).

Sirius sur une impulsion ( n'ayant jamais été avec quelqu'un avant ) se précipita et l'embrassa . Sur les lèvres. Lily se sentit fondre . Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle devait l'embrasser en retour . Elle l'embrassa donc en retour . C'était comme si le soleil se levait , que les oiseaux chantaient et que la musique jouait . Oui , l'univers était un cliché . Il fallait se reprendre .

Entendant plus de bruit et réalisant que les gens se dirigeaient vers eux , Sirius et Lily se séparèrent . Elle se hâta de s'écarter de lui , tandis qu'il réajustait sa cravate , car Lily l'avait agrippé . Lui souriant timidement , Lily se retourna et courut vers ses amies , surprise que Sev' ait terminé et que Mary ait réussi à tout passer et surtout … _qu'est-ce qu'il venait juste de se passer ? _Oh , les filles de son dortoir allaient juste _mourir _quand elles entendraient ça .

Ils ne parlèrent jamais à personne de ce qui venait de se passer . Et , les années passant , James partit tranquillement en croyant ce que lui avait dit Lily ; Lily et Sirius ne devinrent jamais amis et ne pensèrent jamais à débuter une relation . Sirius n'a jamais vraiment voulu sortir avec une fille ( il l'a fait , mais deux fois seulement , et c'étaient des relations sérieuses ) et il avait pensé que ce serait un péché complet envers son ami que de sortir avec Lily . Et Lily avait juste pensé que les Maraudeurs étaient des idiots . Sauf Peter . Il était un sacré idiot .

Même quand , finalement ils sont devenus amis et qu'elle est devenue la petite amie de James ( après une année de lassants « Non , Potter je ne sortirais pas avec toi. » et une année de maturité ) ils ont juste regardé ce baiser comme ce qu'il a toujours été … magique , un conte de fée , le cliché d'un premier baiser pour eux deux . Il ne devrait jamais parler de lui de peur que la magie ne disparaisse .

Lorsqu'on le lui a demandé , Sirius a toujours dit que son premier baiser a été Lily Evans . Mais jamais il ne jubilait sur le fait que la plus jolie , la plus chaude , la fille la plus demandée de Poudlard était son premier baiser . Il a juste dit que c'était magique . Et plus tard , il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu le faire à nouveau . Lily Evans appartenait à James Potter , il le gardait toujours fortement en tête et était juste content que son premier baiser fut à treize ans . Comme le reste des garçons , sauf Peter .

_

* * *

_

_Voilà , j'espère que la traduction vous a plu et qu'il n' y avait pas beaucoup de fautes ! Et que vous avez apprécié l'histoire aussi , moi je la trouve vraiment mignonne !_


End file.
